World Yo-Yo Contest
frame|right|World Yo-yo Contest Logo The World Yo-yo Contest (also known as Worlds) is a contest held every year and it is organized by Greg Cohen. Historically the contest is held at the Rosen Plaza in Orlando Florida the first weekend of every August. At the end of the contest, seven yo-yoers leave with the title "World Yo-Yo Champion" in their division {A, AA, AAA, FH, OS and Artistic Performance (AP), Combined (CB)}. History The first World Yo-Yo Contest was held in England, in 1932. Although other, similar contests were held before 1932 that claimed to be "World Championships" they were sponsored by specific yo-yo manufacturers to run as promotions and are not recognized as genuine world contests. In 1950 Cheerio held a large North American contest which was not considered a world contest yet one of the winners has been known to refer to himself as a World Champion. In 1962 Duncan had 32 demonstrators on the road who it claimed were "World Yo-Yo Champions", of which many had never entered any yo-yo contest. In 1992, Dale Oliver brought back the World Yo-Yo Contest in its current format. Since 2000, the World Yo-Yo Contest is run by Greg Cohen in Orlando, Florida, USA. Current Champions (2010) *1A - Jensen Kimmitt *2A - Yasushi Furukawa *3A - Minato Furuta *4A - Tsubasa Onishi *5A - Takeshi Matsuura *AP - SHAQLER Past Champions 2009 *1A - Shinya Kido *2A - Shinji Saito *3A - Kentaro Kimura *4A - Naoto Okada *5A - Takuma Inoue *AP - Rei Iwakura *CB- Shinji Saito 2008 *1A - John Ando *2A - Takuma Yamamoto *3A - Hiroki Miyamoto *4A - Rei Iwakura *5A - Takeshi Matsuura *AP - John Higby *CB - Shinji Saito 2007 *1A - Yuuki Spencer *2A - Shinji Saito *3A - Yuki Tanami *4A - Eiji Okuyama *5A - Tyler Severance *AP - Tomonari Ishiguro(Black) *CB - Shinji Saito 2006 *1A - Hiroyuki Suzuki *2A - Shinji Saito *3A - Paul Yath *4A - Taiki Nishimura *5A - Dana Bennett *AP - Yu Kawada *CB - Shinji Saito 2005 *1A - Hiroyuki Suzuki *2A - Shinji Saito *3A - Daisuke Shimada *4A - John Narum *5A - Maya Nakamura *AP - Takahiko Hasegawa 2004 *1A - Hiroyuki Suzuki *2A - Shinji Saito *3A - Daisuke Shimada *4A - Tsubasa Onishi *5A - Makoto Numagami *AP - Tomiyuki Watanabe 2003 *1A - Johnnie Delvalle *2A - Shinji Saito *3A - Daisuke Shimada *4A - Eiji Okuyama *5A - Rafael Matsunaga *AP - Mark Montgomery 2002 *1A - Yuuki Spencer *2A - Shinji Saito *X - Daisuke Shimada *AP - Takahiko Hasegawa 2001 *1A - Tomonari Ishiguro *2A - Matt Harlow *X - Shingo Terada 2000 *1A - Yu Kawada *2A - Tomoya Kitamura *X - Hironori Mii 1999 *1A - Joel Zink *2A - Takumi Nagase 1998 *1A - Ryoichi Suzuki *2A - Jennifer Baybrook 1997 *PRO/AM - Bill de Boisblanc *Masters - Jason Tracy *Advanced - John Stangle *Novice - Ryan Zink *Masters Freestyle - Nalukai Hookano 1996 *Pro/Am - Dale Myrberg *Masters-Dave Schulte *Novice-Mikey McCabe 1995 Held in Las Vegas, NV *Pro-Am Division - Bill de Boisblanc *Masters Division - Mark Hayward *Senior Advanced - Stuart Crump *Junior Advanced - Jacob A. Hall *Novice Division - Brett Jurgens 1994 Held in Burlington, Vermont, USA. *2A - Bill de Boisblanc 1993 Held in Fargo, North Dakota, USA. *2A - Rocco Ysaguirre 1992 Held in Montreal, Canada this was the first modern World Yo-Yo Contest. *2A - Dale Oliver 1932 Held in England this contest was the first ever World Yo-Yo Contest. *Winner: Harvey Lowe External link *World Yo-yo Contest homepage Category:Contests